


The Last Hit

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baseball, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: The US leg is done, they take a few quiet and well needed days off in Vancouver and hit up a ball game while they're at it





	The Last Hit

**Author's Note:**

> todays fic is dedicated to my buddy justine <3 love you and happy 15th birthday

Baseball was something neither of them knew anything about. Having only played it randomly in the playground as young kids but never touching on it again when becoming adults. But there was something about it, the crowd of people cheering, the smell of beer and hot dogs, the crack of the bat as the ball flew through the field that made them interested. 

The first game they watched together was in Toronto during the first tour, way up in what the lady at the gates called ‘the nosebleed section’, they sat together alone from the world and simply watched. Sharing an overpriced popcorn and a few pepsis and all the sweets Phil craved, they sat up high with their friends and watched, the way they would be watched just down the road in the upcoming nights. 

It was nights like these that really helped them relate, remembering what it was like to purely be a fan, to watch in awe, to cheer and to enjoy. It caused them to work harder, put on better shows, and enjoy what they had when they had it. 

The last few days, they’d been quiet and alone. Their ears finally adjusting to the quiet, the sound of cheering hadn’t been prominent in what felt like ages to them. But the sound of nothing, that was something they couldn’t pass up. 

The quietness of their room in the morning, the peaceful stillness of their breathing. The light murmurs of ‘I love yous’ shared between soft kisses in the early morning Canadian sunlight. 

The light chatter in the hallway as they hugged goodbye to the crew one last time only replaced with closed doors and heavy hearts. 

Hand holding in the sunset on an evergreen trail with the only sounds being those of birds and the wind in the branches. It was peaceful and everything they needed. 

Phil had been reluctant to go to the game at first, wanting to continue the nothingness they’d been doing for the last 2 days but he agreed to go on the promise it would be fun. Dan set him up with as much popcorn and snacks as he could carry, getting seats that were better than the jays game two years prior. 

They stood for the anthem, liking it just as much now as they had the first time they heard it. It had a cheery fuck you England undertone that made Dan giggle and want to snap the ending of it. Phil just looked at his phone, the notification for Dan’s story making him shake his head at the absurdity of his boyfriend finding a national anthem amusing. 

The start of the first down, cheering as the Vancouver Canadians got ready to pitch, loading the bases and scoring a few home runs. All terminology Dan learned from one quick google search that he tried to explain to Phil.

“Why is that guy in the middle of two like shouldn’t he just be on one of the white plate thingys?” Phil asked, shoving more popcorn into his face. 

“He’s trying to steal third so that he can run home as soon as that guy there starts running to first.” Dan explained.

“Ah, okay.” Phil said, not understanding or giving a single fuck. 

“What? Are you not having fun?” Dan asked him, stealing some popcorn.

“It’s not that it’s not fun it’s just that I don’t care.” Phil said, shooting him a look that proved he really didn’t care. “And watching you watch sports is scary. I feel like you’re going to grab a beer and hit on woman next.”

“I’m allowed to be a sports gay.” he whispered over to Phil.

“But you’re also a music and a fashion gay you can’t have them all Dan.”

“Oh what, do you want to be the fashion gay?” he snapped back, raising an eyebrow, “you drop a few fucking shirts and some socks and suddenly you’re the fashion king.”

Phil just giggled, “Nah, I like being the nerdy gay all by myself.” he sat back, crossing his legs and taking a few more pieces of popcorn. 

The mascot came out before the 6th inning, a big bear with a jersey on that made both of them laugh. Of all things it really had to be a bear. And of course, he made another instagram story for him, making a gross furry joke that released a ‘Daaaaaan’ out of Phil as well as a light slap on the arm. No one hated the furry jokes more than Phil. 

By the time the 7th inning stretch came around, Phil was bored. Like, dead bored, he could fall asleep in his chair from how much he didn’t want to be there anymore. Their data plan suffering as he mindlessly scrolled through Instagram, showing Dan funny things as he found them but barely managing to take Dan’s attention off the game. 

It took everything in Dan not to reach an arm around Phil and rest it there the way he would do if they were watching something at home. So he just slightly moved more to the left, letting his arm rest closely to where Phil’s was on the arm rest, wanting to put more of his body weight onto him for comfort. Phil looked over at him and smiled lightly, he must have understood. 

“Can we leave early, grab a cab before everyone else and not have to wait around?” Phil asked, starting a yawn at the end. 

Dan tapped the top of his hand against Phil’s letting the soft skin rub together a second, “Sure. Want to go now?” 

“Yes please.” Phil replied with a smile.

They stood up, no one behind them to worry about and no one beside them to sneak past. They simply took all their things with them, throwing out the garbage and walked to the front of the stadium. They got into the first car they could find and went ‘home.’ 

The ride was short, the driver was nice and old and clueless to who they were so they held hands in the dark feeling the slight adrenaline from the risk of him knowing but also not caring anymore. 

Behind closed doors they were happier. Brushing their teeth side by side while bumping hips and laughing in the mirror. Complimenting each other in their pajamas even though they’ve seen them a million times. And random hugs just because they could. 

They got under the covers, turning the AC up so they could cuddle in the chilled room and not feel like they were going to sweat to death. The small TV at the end of the bed playing some post war love movie on netflix they hadn’t heard of but thought looked good. It made Dan’s heart ache, not ever wanting to know what it’s like to love and lose them. 

Phil fell asleep first. Arm thrown over his head, glasses still on. Dan took them off slowly, placing them on the side table and replacing them with a small kiss to Phil’s eyelids, his cheeks nose and finally his mouth. He lightly puckered back, being so used to Dan kissing him in his sleep after all these years. 

“Love you, Phil.” he said, turning out the light and cuddling into him till he fell asleep as well. 

The room was quiet once again. They were happy. Everything was perfect.


End file.
